What About Me?
by TheoryOfDestiny
Summary: It had always been me and Jake. Then all of a sudden it was Bella and Jake. I had been pushed out of the picture. And all for a love that wasn't returned. JacobXOC


A/N Hello! This is my first go at a fanfic, and I'm not sure if I'm particularly good at writing or not. So i would very much appreciate a bit of feedback to tell me how it's going! If it's crap, I'll have to give up writing and carry on with just reading fanfics instead of writing them! xD

So, yeah.

Ummm, this story is about a girl; Macy Tala Foxe, who is best friends with Jacob Black. (I know, you all envy her :P). This first chapter is set before Twilight, the rest will be during Twilight and mostly New Moon. The story is basically about how Macy deals with Jacob basically abandoning her because he is infatuated with Bella, who doesn't love him the same way he loves her.

I'm not giving too much away though, that would just ruin the story! If I were to continue it that is .. it all depends on you guys, so tell me what you think!!!!

So .. enjoy! (I hope!!)

* * *

Chapter One: Busted

'Remind me who you're fixing this old thing up for again?' I asked as I lay sprawled out on the battered old couch sitting in the messy garage. I watched him as he busied himself under the bonnet of the old Chevy he had been working on for months. It was his 'project'. And being the supportive, helpful best friend, I visit almost every afternoon to watch him work. 'Watch him work' being the key phrase. I am under no circumstances allowed anywhere near the Chevy. Unless it's got anything to do with cleaning the interior, or the paint job, then I am allowed to _touch_ the Chevy.

'Isabella Swan – she's moving to Forks in a couple of days and needs a car,' Jacob replied eventually. He seemed so engrossed in the Chevy that it took him a while to reply.

I wrinkled my nose. She needed a car, and chose a battered old Chevy. If I were her, I would have demanded for something a bit more classy. Not that there's anything wrong with a Chevy, of course. 'Isabella Swan … isn't that Chief Swan's daughter? Who lives in Phoenix?' I was feeling rather indifferent about this Isabella. She lives in Phoenix; a really nice, sunny, warm place. And is moving to Forks; a small, green, wet, rainy town. She's mad. 'Why on earth is she moving to _Forks _of all places?' I inquired bewilderedly.

Jacob chuckled at my flabbergasted tone, and looked over at me. 'Maybe she just needed a change of scenery, Mace. Maybe she was fed up of all the happy faces in Phoenix and wanted to move somewhere where it rains almost everyday,' he suggested, though clearly he was trying to be funny.

'Oh who could resist the rainy charms of Forks? I would have chosen to move to La Push before I decided to move to Forks – there are many perks to living in La Push –'

'Like ogling at Sam Uley?' I gaped at Jacob, but couldn't muster up any comeback. 'You know it's true, Mace – I've seen you with my very own eyes,' he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

I pouted. 'I do not ogle at Sam Uley, Jake!'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't.'

'Ooh, look – there's Sam Uley, Jake! Oh my gosh, it's Sam Uley! Look at his _big_ muscles, isn't he _so_ hot!' Jacob mimicked, waving his hands around gayly. He laughed at my unamused expression. 'C'mon Macy it was funny.' I ignored him and folded my arms stubbornly. 'Aw .. Mace. You can't deny that you fancy him .. even just a _little bit_.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'No I don't, Jake. Not even a little bit.'

Jacob sighed dramatically. 'What would Quil and Embry say?' My eyes widened. He wouldn't. He couldn't. 'I don't think Embry would be too happy about this, Mace. You know he has a thing for you. I guess I'll have to break the news gently –'

'Jake, you wouldn't. You can't tell those two! You know what they're like!'

Jacob grinned, 'So you do like Sam Uley.' I closed my eyes and mentally slapped myself. One word about those terrible twits, and I let myself go completely, reveal all my secrets. I recomposed myself, opening my eyes to see Jacob leaning on the bonnet, grinning back at me. 'I'll keep it a secret,' he winked.

'You better not bloody tell them, or you'll be mince meat, Jacob Black,' I threatened, scowling at him.

'Why would I tell Quil and Embry that? It wouldn't satisfy me in any way possible –'

'Tell Quil and Embry what?'

I swear my heart skipped a beat the moment I heard that recognizable voice. I shot a glare Jacob's way – he knew they were coming. 'Nothing,' I said quickly, as the appeared in the doorway of the garage, both of them grinning like madmen. 'Nothing whatsoever,' I said, shaking my head, verifying that there was nothing to talk about. It was silent for a while, I had hoped that they had taken the bait easily. They were both looking at me expectantly, but I simply smiled back innocently.

'Macy fancies Sam Uley.'

I gasped, replaying those words over in my head. Macy fancies Sam Uley. I snapped my gaze towards Jacob who had a smug smirk playing on his lips. It disappeared instantly when he saw the expression on my face. 'Jacob Black. You. Are. So. Dead,' I snarled, jumping to my feet and sprinting towards him. He watched me bewilderedly, before turning on his heel and legging it out of the garage. 'YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL THEM, JAKE!' I yelled as I sprinted across the yard after him.

'I COULDN'T RESIST IT, MACE!'

I groaned and continued to run after him. But it wasn't much use; I was never going to catch him. He ran towards the edge of the forest that ran around the perimeter of his yard, and disappeared into the trees. I followed him, running a few metres into the dark forest, only realizing then that I could no longer see him. I stopped abruptly and looked around into the dense mass of trees. He was nowhere to be seen. 'Jake?' I jumped at the sudden sound of a branch breaking, and spun around. There was nothing there. 'Jake. This isn't funny anymore,' I said cautiously, as I continued to watch my surroundings. Nothing moved, but I could hear movements. It was rather creepy. I had never been allowed to go alone into the forest before, and now I knew why. There was a rustling of leaves behind me; I felt my heart thumping in my chest as the sound got louder. I didn't know where to look. My eyes darted through the forest, searching. But I found nothing. I was rooted to the spot; I couldn't move a muscle. Then suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I screamed blue murder and spun around to see Jake doubling over with laughter. 'That wasn't funny, Jake!' I exclaimed, thumping his arm. 'You scared the crap out of me!'

Jacob continued to laugh; I was not a happy bunny. 'It was just a joke, Macy,' he said with a hopeful smile.

'Well it wasn't very funny, Jacob,' I said coldly, folding my arms. I began walking away from him towards his house, but it wasn't turning out very successful. I had lost my footing twice in the last four steps. I quickened my pace, which turned out even more disastrous, resulting in me falling onto my knees in mud. 'Urrrghhhhhh!' I exclaimed, loosing my temper.

I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me to my feet. 'You're going the wrong way, Mace,' Jacob said, with a small smile. I pouted and looked up at him blinking vehemently. 'I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you, Mace,' he said, pulling me into a hug. Jake is renowned for his hugs, and I must say I rather enjoy them. And yes, I do realize I was supposed to be annoyed at him – but he always knows the antidote. A hug. He chuckled against my hair. 'It's amazing the effect my hugs have on you, isn't it?'

I pulled back and hit his arm brashly. 'No, it's cheating.'

'It's not my fault you can't resist me,' Jacob replied cockily, brushing a hand through his long, black hair and winking at me.

'Yeah, 'coz a scrawny fifteen year old is just so irresistible.'

'I am not scrawny!'

'Excuse me one moment whilst I find these nonexistent muscles,' I said, laughing as I grabbed his arm and pressurized his biceps with my hands. 'Yep … I was right. Nonexistent,' I said, looking up at him and smirking.

'Oh, you're a comedian, Macy,' Jacob said, as a mischievous expression aired over his face. 'But, if my muscles are nonexistent, how am I able to do this?' Within a flash he had grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I squealed from the shock of being thrown over his shoulder at such speed.

'Jake! Put me down!' I cried, as he spun around in a circle. It was rather nauseating.

'Not until you take back what you said about my _nonexistent _muscles,' Jacob mused in a sing-song tone. It was evident that he was enjoying torturing me, whilst spinning around in circles. I pondered on the thought of vomiting down his back for revenge, but decided that maybe that was going too far.

'But then I would be lying, by saying that they did exist, Jake. And you know, my parents told me to never lie,' I said innocently, giggling as he growled impatiently. Suddenly he roughly let me down, and I landed on the forest floor with a thud. I looked up at him in confusion. 'I thought you said you weren't for letting –'

'Shhhuushh,' Jacob snapped, putting his finger to his mouth, gesturing for me to be quiet. 'I thought I heard something.' He was gazing around, concentrating on the every move and sound of the forest. It was quite strange how someone could go from joking around to being deadly serious within a matter of seconds. 'Don't make any sudden movements.'

I whined, 'Can we not just go now?' I said, looking around cautiously and moving closer to him.

'We need to make sure there's nothing out there first – unless you want to be eaten by a bear,' Jacob said, glancing down at me with an amused grin etched on his face.

'Don't say things like that! Of course I don't want to be eaten by a bear!' I exclaimed, but it came out as barely a whisper. My parents had always said it was dangerous in the forest, and I had always thought they were overreacting. Now I don't think they were. Jake and I had ended up in here by accident, and we were already in trouble … well, we might be. 'I don't want to be eaten by a bear, Jake,' I whispered.

Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, 'You won't be eaten by a bear, Mace,' he said reassuringly with a small smile. 'And you don't need to whisper, it's not like anyone is going to hear you anyway –'

'At least that's what you think, Jacob Black.'

I swear, I have never jumped so high in my life. I even felt Jake jump from beside me. I'm sure my heart skipped a beat, when that voice rang out through the forest. Jake had spun around as a reaction to identify who the voice belonged to. I was still recovering from my minor case of shock, but I slowly craned my neck past Jake's shoulder to get a better view of who it was. 'What are you two doing out here? You know it's not safe. You of all people should know better, Jacob.' Sam Uley and his two mates walked towards us, eying us suspiciously. All three of them were tall, tanned and well built; clearly not ones to mess with. 'I assume you know your way back?'

I didn't know who he was directing the question too, but I was too shocked to reply so I was hoping Jake would make up some sort of answer. 'Yeah, it's just over there,' Jacob replied casually, jerking his thumb over his right shoulder. 'We were just about to head back, then I heard a noise so I though it would be best to stay put.'

Sam Uley nodded, 'And I think it best of you stay out of the forest unless you're with an adult. I don't care how cool you think you are running around in the forest alone, if you don't want to get hurt I'd stay the hell out of here –'

'I don't think I'm cool running around in the forest alone,' Jacob shot back; clearly he was angered by what Sam had said. 'We just ended up here by accident, we had no intention of 'running around in the forest'.'

'I don't care how you ended up in here, Black. All I want to see is you getting your sorry arse out of this forest,' Uley responded gruffly. 'And don't think I won't tell your old man where you were, Jacob – I know he won't be too happy about it.' I scowled – who did he think he was? Who died and made him king of La Push is what I would like to know! I have from now on completely lost all of my fondness towards him. Uley laughed, and I glanced irritatedly at him. 'Don't worry your parents will find out too, Macy.'

Jacob growled, and roughly pulled me with him, 'Come on, Mace. We're going,' he said; there was still anger in his voice. He pulled me along by the hand, through the trees and towards the edge of the forest. Finally we were out of earshot, I knew a rant was coming on. 'Who does he think he is?! He can't go around telling people what they can and can't do!'

'I know, Jake. I know. But there's no point getting angry over him – that's just what he wants,' I reasoned with him. Part of the fact I reasoned with him is because I hate seeing him angry, and my feet were sore from walking at the alarming speed at which Jake was dragging me along at. At least if I calmed him down, he might slow down at bit. I hoped. He didn't. 'Jake, can we please slow down a bit?'

'No! I have to get to my dad before Uley does! Or else I am grounded for life,' Jacob exclaimed, and continued to pull me along. It really wasn't fair how much shorter my legs were compared to his. I mean, Jake is about six foot, I'm only five foot six.

'Jake, you know what my parents are like! If you're getting life – I'm getting eternity!' I said, pondering on the thought of going home. I really didn't fancy it. The thought of staying in the forest was actually sounding quite reasonable right at that moment. But it wasn't to be. A few more steps and we would be in Jake's yard once more. And we weren't the first ones there. Uley and his mates where standing outside the front door to Jake's house; Jake's dad was in the doorway. 'Looks like we're a bit late,' I said quietly.

Jacob groaned, 'Great, just bloody great. Right, lets walk quickly over to the garage as if nothing is wrong, okay?' he said urgently, pulling me across the yard and keeping his gaze away from the front door of his house where his father was.

'Jacob!'

'Oh hell,' Jacob cursed, grimacing. I squeezed his hand, and smiled compassionately up at him. 'Well, here goes nothing,' he said, as we turned on the spot, and began to walk towards his house. On the plus side, I noticed that Billy didn't seem too annoyed, which was obviously a good thing. 'Hey dad … what's up?' What's up? Smooth one, Jake.

'Dinner's ready, son – I would invite you to stay, Macy, but I'm afraid there wouldn't be enough to feed you a decent amount,' Billy said, with an apologetic smile.

'Oh that's okay, Billy – I told mum I'd be back for dinner anyway,' I said, letting go of Jacob's hand as I took a couple of steps backwards. 'Well, I better be going. See you, Billy – see you tomorrow, Jake,' I said with a hopeful smile.

Hopeful that we wouldn't be in too much trouble. But then again, my parents always seemed to overreact so my fate wasn't looking too good.

**A/N Hope you liked it! **


End file.
